Alone
by Patchwork Dr
Summary: Danny Fenton had a struggle after phantom planet. An unexpected visitor changes all of that though. Enjoy and I don't own Danny Phantom
1. Chapter 1

**I'm remaking this story. It WAS one of my first stories but I deleted because it wasn't really good. Wish me luck.**

* * *

Nobody knows me I'm cold

Walk down this road all alone

It's no one's fault but my own

It's the path I've chosen to go...

Daniel James Fenton was in his room. Wondering how long it would be until the next ghost would show up. He was basically alone. Tucker was living with his cousins and Sam... She wasn't allowed to talk to him anymore. Ever since phantom planet her parents said he was too dangerous. So he sat alone.

He soon felt the cold tug at his stomach. Chills shot through his spine and he sighed. It's been about a year and a half since we left our young hero. And since then he has changed. He changed his form and soon he was standing there in armored clothes. He realized his regular jumpsuit wouldn't do so he... Updated. Sort of like batman's but it showed his face.

Danny looked around then flew his window. His ghost sense directed him to the edge of the city. There he saw a pale greenette. Her wine red jacket hung on her shoulders. Her mascara was running and Danny landed next to her.

"uh... Kitty?" He asks. Instead of an answer he receives a green blast squarely in the chest.

"Leave me alone!" She cried. She buried her head in her arms and wailed.

"I-it's okay..." Danny started to say but Kitty interrupted him,

"No it's NOT!" She shouted, "J-Johnny cheated on m-me! AGAIN! T-this time was different... He l-left me!" She wailed. Light blue tears streamed down her face. Danny sat next to her.

"you still got me." Danny said, flinching from her possible reaction. Kitty looked at him tearfully and sniffled.

"I-I guess s-so..." She mumbled. She was obviously exhausted. She slumped on his shoulder and snored lightly. Danny picked her up and flew to his house. He picked up his phone and started texting his sister, Jasmine Fenton, who was in college.

_Hey Jazz, you there?_

_Yes, I am here. What's up?_

_I ran into someone. She erm... Was a ghost._

_Ghost! Which one?_

_Kitty..._

_What did Johnny do this time?_

_He left Kitty here. He's not really coming back._

_That's awful! _

_What should I do?_

_Hmm... I'm not sure. I'm sure you'll think of something. I love you_

_k. Love you too._

* * *

Kitty woke up. The events the other day hit her like a train. She started weeping again. After a few minutes she calmed down.

_"Where am I?"_ Kitty thought. She saw a poster with a rocket ship. That's when Danny walked in with a cup of strong tea.

"Oh, you're awake..."

"yes I am... Why am I here Danny?" Kitty asked. She was on guard. She wasn't used to have her enemies care for her.

"You were obviously emotionally strung out. I know what that feels like." Danny said darkly. Kitty raised an eyebrow but looks at him in terror,

"oh! Where will I go?! Johnny abandoned me and I have no where to stay!" Kitty started to tear up again.

"you can stay with me." Danny said. Kitty raised an eyebrow.

* * *

The next week, Kitty was enrolled in Casper high. She sat in the middle of the class.

"Hey baby, name's Dash Baxter..." He gave a bright smile.

Before Kitty could say anything, Danny had slapped Dash's hand away and his eyes turned a brighter blue, "rule 1. Don't touch her. Rule 2. Don't call her baby." Dash glared at him.

"shove off Fenturd!" He growled and was about say something but the teacher stopped him.

Later the day, he and Kitty were walking. That's when she had collapsed in pain. She shook with grief and looked up at him, "Danny-" she then collapsed again.

"Not again..." He then knew she needed help. He went to clockwork.

"She seems to be in pain. I know what it is... Her past has hurt her. Her ex Johnny connected her to her past so when she broke up with him it shut off her living source. You need to help her by going back in time."

Danny looked caringly at her and nodded. "Let's go." He said and jumped through the portal.

* * *

Danny looked around, "I must be when Kitty was her age that she looks, say, 1985?" He looked at the calendar. He walked around and kicked rocks across the streets. That's when he saw her. Kitty was with some of her friends. She was gonna cross the street and her friends went their separate ways.

"So that's Kitty huh?" Danny chuckles. "I guess I'll be enroll ing at her school now but where will I live?" That's when a flyer hit him. Perfect. Kitty needed a roommate to help pay the rent.

* * *

Soon enough enough he was interviewed about being Kitty's roommate. "Why do you want to be my roommate?" Danny shrugged, "I need a place to live. I'm enrolling in Casper High and I'm new in town." Kitty shrugged, "you are the only one who came today so you got it." Danny smirked, everything was going smoothly.

Soon Danny had moved in and got a job. He started school and did well. Soon though, everything was going To change.


	2. Chapter 2

**hey everyone! I've already gotten a few follows and review so here's a new chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Danny was walking down the street. It had been a week or so since he had been staying with Kitty. He was starting his first day of school and he headed inside. "Hello, I'm new so..." Danny said nervously. He faced down the ghost king and his future self but now he was acting scared.

His guide led him through his classes as the day progressed. During lunch he walked into the cafeteria where he noticed people of different kinds. He sat alone at a table near the front doors. That's when a large finger tapped him on the shoulder, "what the hell are you doing at our table, geek?" Danny turned around to see what would be called the 'popular clique'.

Danny smiled, "why, I'm sitting here eating my lunch. I'd rather not be bothered thanks." The boy in front turned purple and raised his fist. When he swung he just hit air.

"what the-!" The boy shouted in protest. Danny was behind them. "Next time you punch, aim." They turned in surprise. That's when a fist connected with the boy. He groaned in pain and passed out.

"tsk tsk..." Danny said before Kitty ran over, "Danny! What the hell happened?" Kitty asked. Danny shrugged,

"it was his fault."

"come on..." Kitty said, dragging him by his ear. She sat him down at her table. Her friends waved and Danny waved back. That's when Kitty started talking about how he can't just get into fights whenever and yada yada yada. That's when a kid a bit older put his hands on her eyes.

"guess who babe?" Johnny asked and kissed her cheek. Danny winced but no one noticed, "Johnny! What're you doing here?" Kitty asked delighted, "seeing my favorite girl." Johnny replied smirking. He waved to Danny and he nodded back, still thinking of the future.

* * *

"Isn't Johnny great?!" Kitty exclaimed to Danny as they were walking home.

"Yea, fantastic." Danny said a little more than in an irritable tone but Kitty ignored the tone in his voice.

Suddenly, Johnny pulled up in his bike. "Hey babe, wanna go for a ride?" Johnny said smirking.

"Sorry but she's hanging out with me right now." Danny stated glaring. He couldn't help himself. The way Johnny looked at her even though they were going to break up eventually.

"uh, I didn't ask you punk!" Johnny growled. Kitty looked between the two. Danny cracked his knuckles and Johnny slid off his bike.

"You wanna go, you shit?!" Danny said angrily, "let's go kid!" Johnny swings at Danny and he ducks. Still crouched Danny shoots his fist out and knocks the wind out of Johnny following with and uppercut to the stomach.

"STOP FIGHTING! I can't believe you Danny! I thought you were a nice person! Seems I thought wrong huh?" She turns her back on him and pulls Johnny up. "C'mon Johnny, let's ditch this place." Johnny revved his bike and shot off.

"stupid little biker, freakin..." Danny grumbled. He stormed to the apartment. When he got their, he showered and watched TV. Soon though, it was getting dark and Danny started getting worried.

"she should be home by now..." Danny thought to himself. He soon decided to look for her. He was flying over the city when he saw a plume of smoke in the sky. Danny shot over there. He found two bodies and a busted bike.

"oh God Kitty!" Danny shouted. He shot towards her in full speed. He then transformed and cradled her head in his lap, "I-I'm sorry..." Danny said. Kitty looked at him and coughed, "no no... I'm sorry. I know you were just trying to protect me. I'm so sorry for not trusting you." she coughed again, "I- I love you and always will..." She let out one last sigh, and then, Kitty died. Danny cried.

"Clockwork! YOU OWE MEAN EXPLANATION BIG TIME STOPWATCH!" Danny thundered as he came back to his own time.

"ah Danny, how are you?" Clockwork said, knowing the mission was a success. "You led me to where she died..." Danny said mystified, "why?" Clockwork looked him dead in the eye.

"You needed to make a strong connection with her to allow her to continue on to the ghost zone. This was when she needed a friend most." Clockwork answered. Danny shook his head, "will she be okay?"

clockwork nodded, "she just came into shock from the power drainage of time." Danny looked down at her and smiled, "good. She's not a bad person, just misunderstood..." _'Like me...' _Danny thought. Sure she had almost taken over the world but she didn't really care about the whole world domination stuff. She just was mad at Johnny.

* * *

Soon Kitty woke up in a purple room. It felt as if the clock ticks in the room shook her down to her teeth. As looked at the beside where she saw a note, '_New clothes have been provided. I'll meet you downstairs. ~Danny_' Kitty smiled when she read Danny's name,

"reminds me of Daniel." melancholy filled her voice. She got dressed and walked downstairs. She saw a white haired boy who had on a jumpsuit. Suddenly, rings engulfed him and his hair turned black, "hey Kitty..." He said. Kitty's eyes got as wide as silver dollars.

"D-Daniel?" She asks. She looked at him afraid to think it was him. "Y-yea..."


	3. Chapter 3

**OMIGOSH I HAVE INVADER JOHNNY READING MY STORY! Thanks you so much! Love your stories! Anyways please enjoy mine! Also, Johnny 13 WILL be the villain. **

* * *

_"D-Daniel?" She asks. She looked at him afraid to think it was him. "Y-yea..."_

Danny was suddenly hit with a flying wall of green hair and leather clothes. Lips pressed against his.

"Mmmm! mmm..." Danny followed into the kiss and clockwork smirked and said, "sorry to interrupt but I think you guys went somewhere more private." Clockwork opened a portal and they walked through, "thanks stopwatch!"

* * *

Johnny 13 was angry. "That's little- ARRRGGG!" He yelled, slamming his fists on the table. He was ready to send Kitty and her new boyfriend into the oblivion. "Nobody dumps me! But, I've got to plan it carefully. " soon, he was planning something that for sure would work, "watch out Danny, I've come for revenge..."

* * *

When Danny and Kitty came back to the house they were catching up on how they were. When Danny finished his story, Kitty was shocked, "that's amazing!" Danny nodded. As they continued talking they didn't notice an extra shadow in the corner. Soon though it disappeared.

For the next few days things were very quiet, very quiet. But that's when it started. "So what do you want to do- OOF!" A flash of green shot his stomach. "What the-" another flash hit him but he dodged.

"Who's there?" Danny shouted. Both of the spectral teens powered their ghost rays up. "We're not afraid!" Suddenly, a horrid ghost walked out of the shadows. He had a dark cowl covering most of his face. He had a skeletal grin upon a pumpkin face. His clothes were patched like a scarecrow's. He threw another flash. It was in the shape of a green pumpkin. He laughed like a crow would caw.

"w-what are you?!" Danny said, backing up slowly. "Just a friend of your end." The pumpkin headed man answered. His voice was a whisper but crystal clear. It was as if the voice was in their minds. "I am only the beginning!" And suddenly, he disappeared. The smell of vegetation in the air.

* * *

"The warning was a success my friend." the pumpkin man said to another who had blonde hair and a leather jacket. "Good. Thanks for the help jack. Here's the money." Jack cackled when the coins jingled into his hand. "Soon, Kitty, you and your precious boyfriend will be blasted into oblivion!" Johnny then laughed maniacally.

* * *

(This shall be some fluff because I DO want it to be romantic so, cheers.)

Danny had been getting used to Kitty being around. She ate and everything so it was like having a regular person living with him. They were getting ready to go to a party in the ghost zone hosted by none other than Danny's cousin, Dani (with an I). Kitty got on a jacket and they went to the basement where Danny's parents were seeing them off, "have fun you two!" Maddie said, grinning.

Danny waved at his dad. Jack winked and waved. Suddenly a weird feeling engulfed them and they were shot into the ghost zone. As they were flying closer, Danny couldn't help being impressed with the decor. Everything was bright. Dani flew up to meet them.

In a flash of black hair and red and blue clothes with the small warning of, "DANNY!" A 13 year old girl plowed into the 16 year old. "OOF!" Was all Danny got out as he was tackled. Dani put Danny in a crushing bear hug, "watch the ribs! Watch the ribs!" Kitty simply laughed at the silliness and took Danny's hand, "aren't you going to introduce us Danny?"

Danny blushed, "oh! Kitty, this is my cousin Dani-" Kitty raised an eyebrow, "With an I," Danny continued. "Dani this is my girlfriend Kitty."

Dani smiled, "nice to meet you." Kitty shook her hand and they all flew to Dani's lair where most of the ghosts were already there. Walker was with Spectra, Ember and Skulker were also together. "Hey Kitty! Where's your new boyfr- ITS THE DIPSTICK! GET HIM!" They all surged forward but Kitty stood in front of him, "no! He's my boyfriend!" Ember stopped mid-flight and raised an eyebrow. She then smirked and rolled her eyes, "false alarm. He's good!" The ghosts backed up and Danny sighed in releif.

As the night went on, Danny talked to different people. He was having a great time. By the end of the night it had gotten quieter. Dani chased Youngblood around the chandelier and most of the ghosts were either talking or slowly dancing. "This was a great party huh?" Danny asked Kitty, who looked at him a little sleepily. " yes but I know how to make it even better!"

Danny smirked, "how?" Kitty dragged him to the dance floor and they started waltzing. It was elegant. They both swayed and glided across the floor. Danny spun Kitty and she fell into his arms. It was truly a perfect night. Even though it was a great night, soon, all would fall and what matters most would be put to the test.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! What will happen next? Thank you to my new beta reader for this story, ThePhantomsChristineDaae! Also, I'm trying my best to do this story. All other plans have been put on hold until I've finished this story which might be awhile.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I'm writing another chapter! I hope you enjoy! P.S. I didn't see it. I said shit, it autocorrected. You shouldn't call someone retarded it's not nice. ~Patchwork dr.**

* * *

Danny was strolling through the city. People were talking and laughing. Kitty was hanging out with Ember in the ghost zone so Danny decided to take a walk through the city. He didn't usually do this considering there was always a ghost to fight... Danny's ghost sense went off and he walked into a bathroom.

Rings of blue light circled around him and soon, he was not Danny Fenton but Danny Phantom. Danny turned invisible and shot through the sky. He soon came to the middle of the city where tourists and locals alike pointed at the sky where a cloaked man was walking on air. This was obviously the ghost.

* * *

Kitty flew through the ghost zone next to her friend Ember. They chatted about everything including, to Kitty's embarrassment, Danny. "So, how'd the dipstick end up with you as a girlfriend? I figured you'd be out of his league." Kitty rolled her eyes.

"Well, Danny was always there for me. Remember Daniel from when I was alive?" Ember nodded, "that was him." Ember smirked.

"Well that explains a lot. What about Joh-" Kitty spun on her friend, "do not speak that bastard's name!" Ember put her hands up, "okay okay, calm down, I won't say his name... But what about him?"

Kitty growled, "I never want to see him again." Suddenly a haunting voice echoed behind them.

"well that's just too bad Kitty, seeing as how I'm going to destroy you!" Johnny then laughed.

Johnny wasn't Johnny. He held a scepter that was bright red. He was larger with a more muscular frame and his eyes glowed an unholy yellow. "And now because of the anillo diablo, I can destroy you and your pathetic boyfriend!" Johnny laughed maniacally but Kitty just smirked as she and Ember powered up their powers, "payback jackass!"

* * *

Danny was starting to get pissed. The darn ghost was just too strong. When Danny attacked the ghost would dodge and toy with Danny. Suddenly, Danny actually caught him by surprise using a clone. The hooded ghost pulled out a long black scythe. Danny in turn brought out dual swords, "let's go!"

Danny and the ghost charged at each other. Reaper (that's what Danny is calling him) sliced at him. He blocked with one sword and stabbed at Reaper with the other. Soon, Danny went on the defense and blocked using an X over his head.

"You should know that I always win when I can!" Danny shouted, smirking. Suddenly an ecto sword pierced Reaper's stomach. Now, Reaper had not talked at all but he said this before teleporting, "I'm the diversion. Your girlfriend shall surely die..."

* * *

Kitty dropped dropped to her knees as another flaming ecto-blast was shot at her. Ember, being the punk rock, "in your face" girl she is. Was swinging like a crazed baseball player at Johnny. Johnny looked calm blocking every attack with ease. "I'm tired of this silliness. Time to end it."

He then then proceeded to shoot Kitty. Her eyes widened as she felt a stinging pain in her stomach. She collapsed. Ember swung again but this time Johnny punched her. Ember collapsed. Johnny walked over, "good bye girls..." And he shot his devil ghost ray. Johnny flew to make plans on how to kill Danny next, leaving Kitty and Ember floating through the ghost zone.

"KITTY! EMB- O MY GOD!" Danny shouted as he zoomed to them. Both showed signs of being undead. "Come on. I know who can help."

* * *

Johnny went to his base where he soon became angry, "What do you mean you cannot find it!" The skeletal warrior looked up, "I'm sorry sir, we've searched everywhere-" "Well search again!" Johnny was looking for the only thing in existence that equalled the anillo diablo. It was the guante ángel.

The gauntlet was like the guantlet of reality but this held the holy power of a super ghost being who was what the Christians called, "angels." Much like the ring which held the power of one of the most chaotic ghosts, a devil or diablo. "I swear, I cannot let this fall into Danny's hands." Johnny muttered to himself as he stormed out of the main room.

* * *

Danny was looking on the computer. Kitty, once she was conscious she told Danny about the diablo ring. One thing that came up was the Guante ángel. Danny soon found tons of things that lead to it but one thing remained the same. Father Time had the guantlet.

Danny and Kitty travelled into the ghost zone where they saw clockwork, "good to see you two again. I know what you want Danny and yes I will give it to you but you must train with me to be able to wield its power." Danny nodded and turned to Kitty, "I'll be back soon. I love you Kitty." They kissed and Danny turned to clockwork, "I'm ready." Clockwork then nodded, "come with me Daniel."

They went into the room. Outside, time stopped. "I've stopped time except for in this room. We are going to give you the power to wield the guantlet and be able to defeat Johnny. Let's begin." Clockwork smirked.

* * *

Danny had trained hard for the past 6 years. He had definitely grown stronger. Even he looked like he aged he hadn't what so ever. It was the final day, exams and he couldn't afford to fail. Clockwork smiled, "welcome Danny to your final trial, good luck..." Clockwork pulled out his scythe and flew towards Danny. Danny smiled and unsheathed a sword.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading the fourth chapter! I hope you're all doing well! What will happen next? Will Danny succeed? Thats for me to know and you to find out... ~Patchwork Dr.**


End file.
